1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a method of designing an object, an object designed by this method, and a program for executing this method, and for example, concerns a method of designing an object using a CAD software, etc., a method of preparing printed matter using a DTP software, etc., an object or printed matter designed by this method, and a program for executing this method.
2. Description of Related Art
A method of design, in which a scale called modulor is introduced to design the shape or size of an object, has been proposed priorly. For example, numerical sequences, called a red sequence and a blue sequence have been proposed by the architect, Le Corbusier.
The red sequence is a numerical sequence derived using the height to the umbilicus (1130 mm) of a human being with a height of 1829 mm (6 feet) as a unit. The red sequence is comprised of the values of 6, 9, 15, 24, 39, 63, 102, 165, 267, 432, 698, 1130, and 1829.
The blue sequence is a numerical sequence derived using the height to the raised hand (2260 mm) of a human being with a height of 1829 mm (6 feet) as a unit. The blue sequence is comprised of the values of 11, 18, 30, 48, 78, 126, 204, 330, 534, 863, 1397, and 2260.
The values that respectively comprise the red sequence and blue sequence mentioned above are determined by multiplying or dividing the unit of each numerical sequence by the golden ratio ø. Here, the golden ratio ø is an irrational number expressed as follows:ø=(1+√{square root over ( )}5)/2=1.618 . . .
The numerical values that make up the blue sequence are computed by mutual addition or subtraction of numerical values that make up the red sequence. For example, 1397, which is a member of the blue sequence, is the sum of 1130 and 267, which are members of the red sequence. On the other hand, numerical values that make up the red sequence cannot be computed by mutual addition or subtraction of the numerical values that make up the blue sequence. A numerical value of the blue sequence is an intermediate value of numerical values of the red sequence.
Based on the idea that industrial products, etc., of well-proportioned and balanced form can be formed by the use of such numerical sequences using the golden ratio, designing by application of numerical sequences that use the golden ratio have been attempted.
However, since the numerical sequences of the abovementioned proposition are computed by multiplying and dividing a reference value, the interval between numerical values is large, thus there were cases where values necessary for design could not be obtained and objects of the desired size could not be designed. In particular, the interval between numerical values became greater the greater the numerical values of the numerical sequence.
Thus even though a numerical sequence can be used to determine overall proportions, the same numerical sequence could not be used for the design of details.
A merit of using golden values in design is that even if the golden values are combined as suited, the golden values will be compatible as long as they are computed from the same reference value.
For example, in a case where a container and a plurality of objects to be contained are designed using golden values, if the container and the objects are manufactured as accurately as possible with respect to the golden values, the objects will be contained exactly and without gaps in the containers, and on the other hand, if dimensions are rounded to rough significant digits, large gaps will occur or the objects to be contained will not fit inside the container.
However, with Le Corbusier's red sequence and blue sequence, values that are rounded to the nearest mm are used. Thus when the proposed numerical sequences are used, the errors accumulate and compatibility cannot be maintained. That is, the values are no longer golden values once they have been rounded to the nearest mm. An indication method that takes the place of such numerical sequences is thus needed.